Not Human
by Broly Kai
Summary: A young girl gets pulled into a battle against her own brother while on a field trip with her school! In the middle of the battle however, she finds a secret room deep underground containing 6 very special people. Will the secret of her past she kept from her friends for years be revealed? And who will win the battle with her and her brother?
1. Chapter 1-Not Human-Part 1

_**Not Human**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

I was a "regular" teenaged girl when I was with my friends from my school. If you have good eyes and pay attention then you might have noticed that regular is in quotation marks. Why? Well, if you knew me then you would know for a fact that I wasn't really… human. You see, I was unhumanly strong, I always talked about training or fighting instead of girly or school-like stuff. I never did my hair, nails, or any of that girl stuff really, I also rarely went attended school. No one knew if I had any parents and no one knew how old I was, except for me of course. Plus, I just seemed to pop up in this town over night! Sounds more like a tomboy than a mysterious girl huh? Okay then, my eyes are pitch black, I have no irises, just a pupil, my hair is jet black as well, however, my hair never grows. How's that? And there's one more thing that's different about me, but I won't tell you, not yet that is.

Oh, where are my manners… Actually, now that I think about it, I don't think I have any real manners either. Well let's just forget about that for right now. Anyways, my name is Kiela (It sounds like Key and la put together), I would tell you my last name but I don't have one… But that doesn't matter right now, let me just tell you what I look like okay? As you know already, my eyes and hair are both jet black, what you don't know is that my hair reaches down to just above the middle of my back and I have a right side bang. I usually wear a short-sleeved, loose shirt, and it's sleeves are fringed, It's neck line is shaped like a V in the front and two strings crisscross over each other and connect to the shirt. It's a light bright blue color and reaches down to my waist, the bottom of the shirt is fringed too, and I have pants, that are made of the same material as the shirt, but a little stronger, that are a dark grey. I also wear a tank top-like black undershirt underneath my blue shirt. I wear black tennis shoes and I usually wear black wristbands. I know it's a weird way to dress but it's my everyday attire. So yeah, that's me. My friends are a little different but that's why I like them!

Cocoa is one of my best friends, she was actually my first friend, and she loves almost everything! Her hair is red with a tint of brown and is always in a ponytail. Her eyes are bright green and she loves to wear forest green tank tops, since green is her favorite color, and she always wears shorts that reach down to her knees, except in the winter of course. She also wears dark brown flip flops all the time. Luke is my second best friend, and he's a little overprotective I think. He has short, spiky, blonde hair and bright blue eyes, duh. He usually wears a loose, short sleeved dark red T-shirt and dark blue pants with a black leather belt. He also wears light blue sneakers, his favorite color is red by the way. Another thing about Luke is that he has a crush on Cocoa, but I'm not the only one who knows about it, everyone in school can tell that he likes her. Strange thing is, Cocoa is totally oblivious to it, but I pretend not to notice.

So that's us; Cocoa, Luke, and me, Kiela, three best friends that overlook our differences and get along. We practically never get into fights, and if we do it's just for fun, and we tell each other all our secrets… Well, except for me.

* * *

**A/N: This is a little something I dreamed up a few months ago, and i literally dreamed it up, so it took me a while to make the decision to write it out or not, guess what my decision was? Anyways, I hope you all like it. (I'm gonna try posting at least one chapter daily, wish me luck.)**


	2. Chapter 2

I yawned loudly as I sat next to Cocoa and Luke in the back of the school bus. Cocoa told me about a "special" field trip the school was taking today and she had talked me into going… somehow. I had no money to pay for the fee, but since Cocoa comes a rich family, she paid for me. So now I was stuck on a school bus packed with 12th grade teenagers for another two or three hours, and everyone was starting to get bored and restless. They started to mess with each other, throw things, and tell bad, or gross, jokes.

I sighed and looked at Cocoa who sat next to the window, gazing dreamily outside. "So where are we going again?" I asked, my voice sounded a little scratchy and low, not as low as a boy's voice, but it still sounded feminine.

Cocoa looked at me and sighed slowly. "I already told you Kiela, we're going to a Federal Bureau of Investigation Base." She replied, her voice was a little squeaky and high pitched but not in an annoying way, it was more like the kind of voice boys like I guess? I don't know how to describe it.

I sank in my seat and grumbled a little. "Can't you just call it an FBI Base?" I muttered. I looked up. "This is taking forever!" I looked at Luke who was sitting in between the two of us sleeping quietly. "I wish I could sleep like that…"

Cocoa looked at Luke and giggled. "Yeah, it would pass the time a little faster." She paused and looked down at her lap. "Hey Kiela, can I ask you something?"

I looked at her. "Uh, sure, what's up?"

She bit her lip nervously. "Well, I've known you for a really long time and I've kind of been getting the impression that you're hiding something from me."

I lifted an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean? I tell you and Luke all my secrets."

She looked at me. "Well maybe you do but, I'm not sure…" She reached over Luke and pinched a piece of fabric on my outer shirt. "You're always wearing these same cloths every day." She looked at my hair. "I never see your hair get wet from a shower, only from a rainy day, and it never grows out or moves out of place." She lowered her hand to my abdomen and her brow furrowed when she felt something bumpy over my stomach. "And there's something underneath your shirt that you never show or tell anyone about."

I bit my bottom lip nervously. Great, how was I gonna get out of this? I grabbed her and removed it from my stomach. "Well, it's um…" I stammered. I tried not to look at her, hiding my panic the best I could. "Uh… It's kind of like… Ahem…"

The bus suddenly turned and came to a stop at a gas station. "Bathroom break. If you need to go, go." The bus driver's static voice came through the speakers in the bus.

I held back a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness!_ I thought in relief.

The second the bus doors opened, I ran out of the bus and into the girl's bathroom, luckily it was just a one-person at a time bathroom. I didn't have to go to the bathroom, I just had to think of a plan to get out of answering Cocoa's question.

I scratched my head and looked at my reflection in the mirror. "Now what am I gonna do?" I whispered to myself. I felt the lumpy area that ran horizontally across over my abdomen. "If Cocoa, Luke, or anyone else finds out about me, how knows what'll happen?" I looked down, my fists clenched. "Dad told me something like this would happen, but I had to do something to get away or he would have tried to control me too like my dad did to him…" I gritted my teeth. "Dad always said he could keep control over him but I doubt it. He's way too strong for dad to control." I sighed and shook my head. "At least I got away… But what am I gonna do about Cocoa?" I looked up again. "I guess I could pretend to be asleep. I wouldn't be able to answer her and I can fold my arms over my stomach just in case." I stood up straight. "That'll have to do."

I walked out of the bathroom and quickly walked passed the long line of teenagers and hurried back to the bus. When I got back on the bus and to my seat, Cocoa wasn't there, she was probably in line for the bathroom. I sat down next to Luke, folded my arms over my stomach, and closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep and letting my mind wander. I felt the bus starting to move again and someone tugging on my arms, but they wouldn't budge in the slightest. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

* * *

My dream was a rather weird one… and a nightmare of sorts. I was in a strange building in the middle of a large compound and staring out at the compound from inside a glass dome, it was a little bigger than me in size. The floor would lift you up and down like an elevator but it was jammed and I was stuck inside the dome by myself. I could hear muffled voices underneath me but couldn't make out what they were saying, maybe that everything was going to be okay? I thought that and believed it even if they were saying that, at least until a huge explosion took place in a large gap between two large buildings, one of the buildings collapsing, a few buildings away from the glass dome. The explosion glowed light green and was big enough to destroy the planet! I tried to warn everyone under the floor to run but no sound came from my mouth. But before I could blink, the building I was in exploded in a flash of light green.

My eyelids flew open and I quickly sat up. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I was still in the school bus but it was stopped for some reason. I looked over and saw Cocoa and Luke, Cocoa was looking at me curiously and Luke was leaning over her lap to look out the window, his mouth wide open. "Good to see you up sleepy head." Cocoa joked. I stretched and looked out the window on my side, trying to see what Luke was so amazed at. "Good to be up." I replied. I looked at Cocoa and Luke. "What's Luke looking at? And why is the bus stopped?" "Because we finally got to at the FBI Base." Luke replied, his voice was deep and smooth, it actually had a country accent to it since his family moved in from the country. He leaned back against the back of his seat. "But we're not inside yet. Some guards stopped the bus to make sure it's not loaded with weapons or anything. They're gonna come inside the bus to pat all us down too, you know, just in case we have any kinds of weapons stashed away."

I shrugged and sat back, my hands behind my head. "Okay, tell me when they're done, I certainly don't have anything to worry about." I paused and looked at a teenaged boy with short brown hair covering part of his face that was sitting in the front row with a bunch of other older kids. "Josh might though."

"Let's just hope he doesn't steal anything." Luke said again. Cocoa snickered. "Why not? They'll catch him, put him in jail, and the world will be a happier place." She chuckled. Luke laughed with her but I just smiled slightly. Sure it was funny to them but not even Josh deserved to go to jail… even if he was a big jerk to everyone.

Josh is pretty much the number one bully at our school, plus he's popular, so that makes it ten times worse. But I don't really blame him, believe it or not, his dad killed himself and made Josh watch when he was only 14, and his mother is almost never home. But when she is, she abuses him in the most sickest of ways. As you can see, he's had a really rough childhood, but he decided to take it all out on everyone in, or out, of school. He's a little older than everyone else in our school, he's 20 years old, because his grades are way below average so he's been held back from graduating for the last two years. I'm in the same grade as him and only two years younger than him, but that's just useless information.

The guards finally came into the bus and started to pat everyone down, which resulted in giggles and sick jokes from the other teens. When they got to me after patting Cocoa and Luke down, Cocoa eyed me while they patted me down as I sat still without a care in the world. They finally finished and gave a thumbs up to the bus driver, signaling that it was okay for us to pass. Cocoa's mouth dropped open in surprise, she was probably wondering why they didn't find anything weird about me, but I wasn't telling anyone anything.

The bus proceeded through the gates and turned into the "guest" parking lot before coming to a stop. The door opened and everyone spilled out chattering excitedly, however, all the talking died down to quiet whispers when a man walked out of a large building, our "tour guide" no doubt.

I lifted an eye and frowned slightly. _"I wouldn't want to be doing his job right now."_ I thought. The man looked like he was in his late 30's and he wore a boring black suit with a black tie. He had a small radio in his ear and wore sunglasses over his eyes. His hair was blonde and combed back, I don't know if it was supposed to look stylish but I didn't think the blonde hair went well with that style. I guess this was the basic FBI agent look.

"Good afternoon kids." He grumbled gruffly, his voice was deep and, like I said, gruff. He obviously didn't want us to be here. He cleared his throat and fixed his tie, not that it needed to be fixed. "As you can see, this compound to keep people like you safe." He started to walk towards the closest building as he continued to talk. "This isn't just and FBI Base, it's also a factory, if you want to call it that, that makes knives, guns, tanks, planes, and other kinds of combat machines." He paused at the door and pressed his radio into his ear slightly. He looked up at us and cleared his throat again. "Something has come up, so I'll leave you with someone who's better with people." He said urgently. And with that, he ran off around the corner. Something big was up, something bad.

* * *

**A/N: So they finally got to the compound but something starts to stir in the compound, wonder what's up.**


	3. Chapter 3

The door to the building opened and a woman, who looked like she was in her early 20's, dressed in the same attire as the man, minus the sunglasses and different hair, smiled at us. Her hair was light brown and in a high ponytail.

"Welcome to the FBI Base." She said cheerily, her voice was high pitched and sweet. "My name is Lenora, sorry for Chuck but he's a little antisocial."

_A little?_ I thought to myself.

"So since Chuck had something important to do, I will be your new tour guide today." Lenora motioned to the building behind her. "In this building, new recruits are being trained in special rooms, as well as dogs and agents that are already experienced in the field. There are also some rooms where new technology is being tested." I stifled a yawn as Lenora kept babbling on about the building.

"It's kind of weird how these guys are so calm after that one announcement a few days ago huh?" Luke whispered to Cocoa, but she ignored him, listening closely to Lenora. But he was right, a few days ago a weird creature appeared on TV and started talking about how he was going to destroy the world after this tournament thing or whatever. But we weren't freaking out either were we?

I shook my head slightly and looked around the compound curiously, it looked awfully familiar to me, but how? I've never been here in my life, and I don't ever want to come back really… Then it hit me, it was the same exact compound from my dream! But wait, how could I have dreamed about it if I've never even seen this place? I sighed and shook my head. It was probably just my imagination.

Cocoa elbowed my ribs to get my attention. I looked at her in annoyance, rubbing my ribs, not that it hurt. She motioned forward, indicating that we were going inside the building. I blew out a breath through my lips and walked inside with her and Luke at my side. Lenora led us through several rooms and hallways, always stopping at each display to give a _very_ detailed speech about it. I held back a groan. Cocoa said this was supposed to be fun and exciting, but so far it's been nothing but boring and dull

Lenora took us to into a long, wide hallway and stopped right in the middle of it. Once everyone filled in and stood around her, she smiled. "Here we have our lookout platform. We use this platform to watch for any enemy aircrafts in the area. If there are any enemy aircrafts then we tell a pilot their exact position and movements at all times until the aircraft has been taken down." Lenora explained.

"But isn't that what a radar is for?" Josh asked rudely, his voice was deep and scratchy.

Lenora looked at him, but her expression wasn't angry, she still had that weird smile on her lips. "Why yes, but we use this platform to locate enemies if they manage to travel through our radars without being detected." Josh rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me Mrs. Lenora, but where _is_ the platform?" Cocoa asked kindly.

Lenora looked at Cocoa and giggled softly, I looked at her with a lifted eyebrow. _Weird lady… Cocoa didn't even say anything funny did she?_ I thought.

She held a hand out next to her, motioning to the floor next to her. "Why, it's right here." She said.

Puzzled murmurs spread through the group. I stepped forward, in front of everyone, to look at the floor next to Lenora. It was faint, but the outline of a circle was etched into the floor. I looked directly above it, and sure enough there was a glass dome popping out of the roof of the building. I blinked in disbelief. Again, that was just like my dream… What the heck was going on? The floor, the dome, the compound, it was exactly like my dream! But, is that even possible?

I bit my bottom lip. _Better to find out than wonder about it for the rest of my life… I think…_

I stepped up to Lenora. "Excuse me?" I asked, my voice strong and firm.

She looked at me and smiled again, which was starting to creep me out. "Yes?" She replied.

I looked at the circle in the floor. "How does it work? The platform I mean."

"Would you like to try it out?" I nodded. She smiled again, ugh, and gently pushed me onto the circle. "Now you just stand here okay?" She explained.

I nodded again. Here we go, time to find out if the building really does blow up or not. The floor suddenly started to rise and oohs and ahs echoed from the group, it sounded so funny that I had to suppress a laugh. I saw Luke take Cocoa's hand and whisper something in her ear. She blushed and looked at Luke, nodding slightly, his face light up instantly and he bounced on his toes happily. I tilted my head to the side, what was that all about? I shrugged. It didn't matter, I would find out when I got back. Well… if we don't blow up that is.

The floor suddenly stopped its ascension when the edge matched the dome's. I looked up and took in the sight of the large compound. Tall buildings were everywhere, a tall, probably electric, fence stretched around the compound with armed guards and watchtowers close by. A large clear area laid a few buildings away with several planes, jets, and helicopters. I leaned back against the glass dome and slid down to a sitting position, and hand on my head.

This was just too weird, everything was exactly the same as my dream. What was going on? I let my hand drop and looked in the direction where the explosion took place in my dream, the landing strip with all the aircrafts, nothing. After a minute or two of silence, the floor suddenly jerked up and down, making a loud creaking sound. I immediately jumped to my feet and braced myself against the dome. The floor jerked again, making my head hit the top of the dome.

I put a hand on my head where it hit the dome. "Ow!" I grumbled.

"The floor is jammed!" Lenora's voice reached my ears from underneath the floor, it was muffled but I could still make it out.

"Can't you do anything? My best friend's in there!" Cocoa's panicked voice piped in.

"Not until a mechanic fixes it. Hang on I'll contact one now." After a moment of muffled, but panicked, whispers from below, Lenora's voice spoke up again. "One's on his way here, he's at the landing strip so it shouldn't be too long until he shows up."

As if on cue, a sudden burst of light green light exploded at the landing strip. I jerked my head up and looked at the massive explosion. Demolished aircrafts flew in all directions and a large building next to the landing strip collapsed. My eyes widened and I tried to swallow a lump that was forming in my throat.

"What was that?!" Lenora yelled. There was only a slight moment of terrified screams and yells before Lenora spoke again. "There's nothing but static! The communication building must be gone!" After a short pause her voice reached my ears again. "Kiela? Do you see any aircrafts in the perimeter?"

I blinked, she must've gotten my name from Cocoa or Luke. "No. In fact the only aircrafts I see are pieces of yours from the landing strip." I yelled at the floor, trying to sound as calm as I could for Cocoa's sake. My voice echoed loudly in the small dome, making me cringe.

There was another pause before she spoke up again. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, forgetting that she couldn't see me. "I'll check again though."

I quickly examined the sky where the explosion had taken place. But instead of a plane, jet, or helicopter, a human figure formed in the sky. He, at least I thought it was a he, was too far away to see any kind of details but he was flying pretty fast… and he was heading straight for this building!

I looked at the floor and cupped my hands around my mouth and got ready to yell as loud as I could, not caring about the echo. "You all need to run now!" I yelled frantically, too late to keep calm now.

"What? Why?" Lenora's voice reached me.

"You just need to run! Go quick before he blasts this building into nothing!"

I glanced up. The figure was so close now, I could start to make out some of the details. Pitch black hair that reached down to the middle of his back and he wore no shirt, revealing a muscular chest and abdomen. He wore loose white pants with a long red cloth wrapped around his waist, the red cloth looked like it was held in place by a golden metal belt with a teal gem in the middle. He also wore gold shoes with a teal gem on the top of them, he also had a rope necklace with a weird shaped gold metal plate, I guess that's what you would call it, tied to it with a teal gem in the middle of it, that one gem looked a little bigger than the other ones. He wore gold metal wristbands, that almost reached his elbows, with a teal gem in the front of them as well.

I groaned. Great… My brother's here.

* * *

**A/N: Kiela's brother finally makes an appearance, can you guess who it is? Would've posted this chapter sooner but I haven't been feeling too well lately. Anyway, this was originally part of Chapter 2 but if I had posted it with Chapter 2 then it would be ****_really _****long, so i just cut it into two chapters. Enjoy! I'll post the next chapter soon, I hope.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you there Kiela?" Lenora's muffled voice reached my ears again. Why are they still here?!

"I told you to run!" I replied. I glanced up again, my brother was just a few buildings away now, these guys really needed to get out of here.

"Not without you, we have a mechanic here to fix the platform."

I gritted my teeth and growled. "No! I'm telling you to run so get out of here now!"

"But what about you?" Cocoa's terrified voice reached my ears again.

"I'll be fine." I knocked on the glass with my knuckle a little. "I'll just break through the glass."

"But that's impossible! No human can break that glass." Lenora argued.

I exhaled slowly. "I never said I was human. Now run!" There was a pause before shouts arose, followed quickly by the echo of running footsteps, then silence fell over the room. I looked up at my brother, he was floating right above the building now, they left just in time. I sucked in a deep breath before shooting myself out of the glass dome, shattering it instantly. I spun around in the air and floated there, facing my brother. And yes, I can fly. He stared at me, his eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were filled with rage. He was definitely ready to fight and kill someone.

I watched him quietly. _He hasn't transformed yet, good. That'll be serious trouble if he does._ I thought.

He scowled and clenched his fists when he recognized me. "You…" He growled. His voice was scratchy, gruff, and strong. "You will die today Kiela."

I glared at him. "Nice to see you too brother. Tell me," I started, crossing my arms over my chest. "Where's dad, Broly?"

* * *

**A/N: Other than doing school I've been sitting in my bed watching Broly: Second Coming over and over again on my laptop, it's my favorite Dragon Ball Z movie :P. So this is really just a short chapter with a big surprise, it was actually going to be part of Chapter 3 but it would've been too long. Also, this is a good way to get kinda caught up with all the days i missed.**


	5. Chapter 5

Yes that's right, Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan is in fact, my older brother. And if you know Broly then you should also know our dad… Paragus. And if you piece everything together then you'll figure out that I am a Saiyan from the planet called Vegeta… Yep, welcome to my biggest secret ever, I hope you enjoy your stay. "Well Broly? Where's dad? I know he wouldn't leave you by yourself unless he had a really good reason to." I said, a threatening tone in my voice.

Broly grinned and started to chuckle in amusement. I lifted an eyebrow at him. "Something funny brother?" He looked at me and smiled wickedly. "'Dad' is dead. I personally crushed him in his own spaceship and threw him into a comet." He chuckled again.

I gritted my teeth. "What? You killed your own dad?"

He scoffed. "He deserved it, he tried to control me and leave me on a planet doomed be destroyed by a comet… Not that something like that could hurt me." I smirked and stood up straight, letting my arms drop. I popped my knuckles and looked right at Broly. "So what brought you here? To destroy this planet and show everyone that nothing can stop you?"

He smirked and held up two outstretched fingers. "Two reasons. I felt your energy signature and followed it here."

I lifted an eyebrow at him again. "And the second reason?"

He chuckled again. "You'll just have to find out later, if you survive that is."

I looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Survive? What is he talking about?"

But before I could even blink, he suddenly charged at me and grabbed my neck with one hand, spinning me around over and over. I quickly placed an open hand in front of him and shot a light green energy blast, or Ki blast if you want to call it that, right in his face. He roared in anguish and released me, sending me flying into a building.

I shook my head and blinked a few times, processing what just happened. "Wow, that actually hurt." I said to myself. I looked at Broly as he watched me from the sky. I jerked myself free from the building wall and jumped up, flying towards him. "I'm gonna have to be careful and keep my guard up if I'm gonna beat him." When I reached the same altitude as him I smiled slightly. "Is that the best you can do brother?" I mocked.

He clenched his teeth and growled. His black hair suddenly turned spiky and golden and his eyes changed color from black to teal.

I smirked. "That's more like it." My power suddenly skyrocketed, my hair turning spiky and golden and my eyes turned teal, just like Broly's had. "Now that we're both Super Saiyans, this should be more fun." I said. _But since we're both Super Saiyans, I need to be a bit more careful._ I thought.

I spun around in the air before suddenly blasting Broly with a light green energy blast again. He moved back and I quickly approached him, I turned around and kicked him in the side, hard. But he grabbed my leg and threw me away from the compound. I landed in a deserted village several miles away from any civilization, crashing through several walls when I "landed".

I stood up and shook my head, a hand on the side of my head. This was gonna be harder than I thought. I suddenly felt a huge energy spike from the direction of the compound but I couldn't acknowledge it, the sound of whistling drew my attention to the sky as a volley of green energy blasts zoomed towards me.

I clenched my teeth and put my arms in front of my head, bracing myself for the attack. The volley hit the village mercilessly, almost destroying the place. I managed to keep my block up until an energy blast hit me directly. I flew back and crashed through a few walls before getting myself together and sliding to a stop on my feet. I started to pant heavily and stood up straight._ This isn't right, he must've transformed again or something._ I thought.

I looked up when I felt someone approaching. A large, bulky figure with green tinted hair zoomed towards the village and I groaned. Yep, he transformed into a Legendary Super Saiyan.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Kiela's in pretty tough spot. I decided to make it more realistic so Kiela isn't supposed to be pwning on Broly since he's a Legendary Super Saiyan and has more experience in fighting, that'll be more to the end.**


	6. Chapter 6

Broly landed a few feet in front of me and turned his head to the side slightly. "What's wrong Kiela? You look like you've seen a ghost." He mocked. I scowled at him but before I could say or do anything, he suddenly charged at me and landed a punch right in my stomach. I coughed up some blood, but before I could catch my breath however, Broly's elbow landed right between my shoulder blades. I grunted and fell to the ground on my stomach. Broly laughed before flying into the air and literally jumping on me over and over for who knows how long, a cry of pain escaping my mouth each time.

A crack in the earth formed underneath me and grew bigger and longer each time Broly landed on me. After what felt like the 50th time he landed on me, the ground underneath me split wide open into a deep hole and I fell straight through. I crashed through a wall that felt like it was made of metal before slamming into a hard metal floor.

I moaned painfully and struggled to a sitting position, I grabbed my right side as intense pain stabbed my ribs, probably the result of a broken rib or two but I wasn't sure. "Ow, that really hurt…" I mumbled, my voice echoing in the metal chamber. I looked up through the hole I made in the ceiling; it was dark so I knew I wasn't a Super Saiyan anymore. "I'm gonna need some help if I'm gonna beat him."

I slowly sucked in a breath, ignoring the pain the best I could. I stood up, almost stumbling sideways but I quickly balanced myself out. My outer shirt was torn and hanging only by one shoulder, so I grabbed a handful of my torn outer shirt and ripped it off, leaving only my black under shirt. Thankfully it was much more indestructible than my outer shirt. My pants were torn, but not too badly, and only one of my wristbands on one of my wrists. Something unwrapped around my waist but I ignored it.

I brought my hand up and wiped some blood off my lip with my knuckle. _Darn it!_ _If this keeps up, I'll be dead in a minute._ I thought.

I leaned against a cold metal and thought for a bit. I didn't know anyone who was as strong or stronger than Broly, humans and their military equipment wouldn't help in the slightest… in fact it would probably just make it worst. And I was too beaten up to stand a chance against my brother.

I bit my lip. "Unless…" I thought out loud. But I quickly shook my head rapidly. No way, there was no chance on earth that I would do that!

I groaned quietly and slid down to a sitting position. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't beat Broly like this! I needed to get stronger but the only way to do that would be that one thing but I refused to even consider it.

A slight whisper suddenly echoed throughout the chamber, my head shot up and I scanned the dark room. There wasn't enough light in the room to see anything but I knew something else was down here.

I slowly stood up, bracing myself against the wall with on hand. "Who's there?" I called, trying my best to hide the pain in my voice. No reply.

I lifted my hand up to chest level, palm up, and a small green energy ball formed above my palm. It wasn't much but it was bright enough to illuminate my surroundings, but not enough to illuminate the whole room.

I slowly crept in the direction where the sound came from, or where I thought it came from. "Hello?" I called again. This time another quiet whisper echoed in the room. I stopped and stood completely still, weakening the energy ball above my hand slightly. "Is someone there?"

For a minute it was quiet, but then a strong, threatening voice called from the darkness. "Who's there?"

I swallowed hard. "I asked first so answer my question first."

A new voice, rough and deep, called from the darkness. "How do we know you're not an enemy?"

I placed my hands on my hips, the energy ball not completely gone. "How do I know you aren't enemies?" I don't really know why I asked that… I mean I don't really have any enemies, except Broly of course. There was a somewhat awkward silence before I let my hands drop and I sighed. "Okay look, I won't hurt you… In fact I can't even see you for crying out loud!" There were a few more whispers before the first voice spoke up, but it didn't sound as threatening as before. "Good point, but maybe we would be more… um… at ease if we knew your name and could see you."

I snickered. More at ease? Nice choice of words. "Alright, I'll do my best." I said. I brought my hand up again and a green energy ball formed above my palm again, this one was a bit brighter than the last one.

"I can see a faint green light but not you."

I walked forward, one hand on the wall so I wouldn't fall over from the pain in my ribs. "Is it getting brighter?" "Yeah, just keep it up."

I looked back at the hole in ceiling as I walked farther and farther away from it. _I wonder if Broly's looking for me…_ I thought. My footsteps echoed in the quiet room and I looked down. _I wonder how Cocoa and Luke are doing._ I swallowed a lump in my throat. _I wonder if they'll still be my friends after this…_ "Okay, I'm starting to see you, just a few more steps." The voice said again, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked up and peered into the darkness in front of me. A few feet ahead of me stood a large, dark wall of glass. I stopped at least one foot away from it and looked inside, thankfully the energy ball was bright enough to illuminate both sides of the wall. Two men stood on the other side. One of them looked like a regular human wearing loose orange pants and a short-sleeved orange shirt with a dark blue undershirt. He wore dark blue wristbands and a dark blue belt-looking piece of clothing was wrapped around his waist. I couldn't see his hair or below his knees though, but his eyes were exactly like mine, pitch black. The other man was green… Strange guy. And his eyes were also black. He wore a dark purple and pure white turban and a white mantle with a cape. He also wore a loose, dark purple short-sleeved shirt and matching pants and he wore no undershirt. He wore a dark blue belt-looking cloth around his waist, but it wasn't as dark blue as the human-looking guy… I've learned not to judge by appearance. I couldn't see below this guy's knees either. The only thing these two had in common was a strange bracelet on their left wrist.

The human-looking guy was smiling at me while the green guy had his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring daggers at me. "Nice to actually see you." The human-looking guy said, his voice was much softer than earlier.

I looked at him. "Same to you…" I said suspiciously. I looked between the two. "So, who are you?"

Without answering me, the green guy whispered something to the other guy. The green guy pulled back and looked at the other guy, the human-looking guy, yeah this is getting annoying, just looked at the green guy from the corner of his eyes, a slight smile on his lips. He looked at the green guy and nodded, startling the green guy. What the heck was going on?! The human-looking guy looked at me and motioned to himself then to the green guy next to him as he talked. "My name's Goku. And this is Piccolo."

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo! Kiela has officially met two of the Z-Warriors. I got bored and decided to post a second chapter of Kiela today, hope you guys enjoy it. If you're a Dragon Ball Z fan then I want to tell you that Akira Toriyama is making a new Dragon Ball series. Idk when it'll come out or what it will be about but i ****_can not_**** wait. BTW I'm kind of grounded so I won't be posting for a while sry :(**


	7. Chapter 7

I tilted an eyebrow at Goku. "Your name's... Goku?" I asked.

Goku's smile widened a bit. "Yep, that's me."

Piccolo spoke up, his tone of voice much more demanding. "Now who are you? We've told you who we are, now it's your turn."

I looked at him, ignoring his tone of voice. "My name's Kiela." I replied, leaning against the wall again.

"That's a Saiyan name." A gruff, deep voice came from the shadows behind Goku and Piccolo.

Goku sidestepped and looked back. "Oh Vegeta, you're awake." He said.

A man, who was a little shorter than Goku, stepped out of the shadows. I couldn't see his hair, but his eyes were pitch black and he wore a bright blue, tight, long-sleeved shirt, with matching long pants, with some kind of white and yellow armor over his chest and waist, also known as Saiyan armor... strange... He also wore white gloves and a strange bracelet on his left wrist.

Vegeta looked at Goku and scoffed. "Of course I'm awake Kakarot, you don't really think that you two are the only ones that get up early do you?"

Goku, or... Kakarot, smiled at him. "Yeah, I guess I could've noticed, but it's so dark down here." Vegeta smirked at him.

I looked at Goku, or Kakarot... I don't know! "Kakarot? I thought your name was Goku." I looked at Vegeta. "And how do you know about Saiyans?"

Goku was about to say something but Vegeta stopped him with a loud laugh. "Kakarot is this clown's Saiyan name." He said when he finished laughing. He then pointed at himself. "And I know about Saiyans because I am Prince Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans!"

I looked at him blankly. "You could've just said that you were a Saiyan too..."

"What did you just say?!" He yelled at me. I just looked at him blankly again, not saying a word. He gritted his teeth in frustration.

Goku chuckled quietly before looking back into the shadows behind him. "Hey guys, we know you're awake. Come on over here." There was silence for a little bit before footsteps echoed in the room behind Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo, and three boys stepped into the light cautiously.

The tallest boy wore a loose, dark grey tank top and matching, long, pants with a dark yellow belt, and yes, it was an actual belt. He had bright blue eyes, a blue iris and black pupils actually, and light purple hair that went down to his shoulders. The second tallest boy wore the same clothing as Piccolo, but without the turban and/or mantle with a cape. I couldn't see his hair though, and his eyes were pitch black. The shortest boy was bald, had black eyes, and wore the same clothing as Goku... but he didn't have a nose... All three of them also had a strange bracelet on their left wrist.

Goku introduced them as they approached the wall. He pointed at the tallest first. "That's Trunks," he pointed at the second tallest. "this is Gohan," he then pointed at the shortest. "and that's Krillin."

I waved at the three of them slightly. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kiela." I said, trying to hide the fact that I was leaning more and more against the wall, it felt like just standing up was draining my strength. Unfortunately, it didn't work... My legs shook and I slid down to the floor. Goku and the others pressed up against the glass to see me, the light from my energy ball decreasing with every passing second.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen better days." Goku said.

I scratched my head a little. "Sure..."

"'Sure'? What do you mean 'sure'?" Trunks asked, his voice sounded scratchy and a little deep, but also friendly.

I looked up at him. "It's nothing really... I just got pulled into a fight with my brother."

"Really? Then he must be strong!" Goku said, a bit of excitement in his voice.

I looked away. "No kidding..." I mumbled. Heavy footsteps suddenly started to echo in the room behind me. I jerked my head around to look back into the darkness, listening to the echoes. _What? He's still looking for me? _I bit my bottom lip nervously. _I was hoping to surprise him later..._

"What's that noise?" Piccolo asked.

"I can't sense an energy signature!" Krillin moaned, his voice sounded kind of nerdy and uncertain.

I struggled to my feet and leaned against the wall, the energy ball in my hand has diminished completely. "Crap..." I muttered, panting a little.

"Where did you go Kiela? Surely you're not dead yet are you?" Broly's voice echoed in the room loudly.

"Who was that?" A new voice, childish and soft, but laced with worry, sounded behind me. It must've been Gohan's voice.

"It's my brother..." I answered. I looked in the direction of the glass and lowered my voice to a quiet whisper, hoping that it would quiet enough so Broly wouldn't hear it, but loud enough so Goku and the others could. "Whatever happens in the next few minutes, I'll need you guys to be quiet. I'll distract him and lead him away from you guys."

"What? I'd rather fight and die as a warrior than hide like a coward!" Vegeta snapped, his voice echoed in the room loudly. Broly was definitely going to find us now...

"Come on Vegeta, we're in no condition to fight and you know that. Once we get out of this place and get these bracelets off you can fight okay?" Goku whispered, trying to convince Vegeta to do as I said.

A scoff sounded but no other sounds came from behind me. I guess Goku's persuasion worked. I summoned as much strength as I could muster and formed a dim, green energy ball in my hand before throwing it into the darkness where the footsteps were coming from. There was a slight pause before a loud boom echoed from the other side of the room, but no other sounds followed, even the footsteps had stopped. Not a good sign... Not even a second passed before a large hand grabbed my head and shoved me into the glass wall, making it crack. I made a muffled noise and clawed at Broly's hand.

Broly chuckled slightly. "What was that supposed to be?"

A fist shoved into my stomach hard. I grunted and struggled for breath, but with no success. Broly kept his assaults up, punching me over and over again, making the cracks in the glass bigger. The last punch was much harder than the others, making me grunt painfully and cough up blood on Broly's hand, but since Broly's hand was preventing any air from entering my mouth, I started choking my own blood. I heard Broly chuckle before he threw me across the room. I slid and rolled on the floor before stopping on my stomach, gasping for breath and coughing up more blood.

I grunted and struggled to stand after catching my breath a bit, leaning against the wall and panting heavily. My vision was starting to get blurry but I shook my head hard, trying to get rid of the blurriness, before jumping up and flying through the hole in the ceiling. I looked back to see if Broly was following me, there he was, and he was catching up fast. When I broke through to the surface however, a crowd of teenagers was flocking around the hole. The first faces I saw were Cocoa's and Luke's. Cameras flashed and cell phones started recording as I shot into the sky and excited chatter spread throughout the group. But it didn't last long... Before I could warn them, Broly shot through the hole at least five feet behind me, making everyone fall back on their rears, dirt falling on them after being kicked up by Broly.

He flew up right underneath me and grabbed my ankle tightly before throwing me toward the ground, twisting my leg painfully. He held his open hand forward and fired a green energy blast at me, hitting me in the middle of my abdomen and quickening my descent. I landed on my back hard, making a huge crater around me and knocking the breath out of me.

Broly landed a few feet away from the crater and laughed when I didn't get back up. "What's the matter Kiela? Finished already?" He mocked. My eyes opened slowly and I slowly rolled onto my back, struggling to get up on my hands and knees before standing up on shaky legs, my shoulders were slumped and my arms hung limply by my sides as I panted heavily from exhaustion. Blood dripped from my face and arms and where ever else I had a bloody wound, my body ached horribly and it felt like I couldn't go on any more.

"Kiela!" Cocoa's voice sounded behind me. There was a pause then a few gasps before Cocoa spoke up again. "You...you have a... tail..?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, to tell you guys the truth, I haven't been updating Kiela because I've been grounded. Trust me though I've been dying to post this chapter up. Like I said earlier, this is gonna be somewhat lifelike so it will look like Kiela's done for, but just wait. Anyways, my parents let me go on the computer so I could post this chapter. I don't know when I'll post the next one, but I'll try to make it soon, promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

I turned around and faced the large group of teenagers, their eyes wide and mouths open. I opened my mouth to say something but my knees buckled and I fell to a kneeling position, I couldn't find the strength to stand anymore. But, out of all the people that I thought would help me, the one person I didn't expect to step forward, rushed to my side. He pushed his should under my arm and draped my arm over his neck.

He stood up straight, helping me stand, and faced the crowd confidently. "So what if she has a tail? She's still the same person isn't she?" Josh asked the crowd. Almost everyone gave him a blank stare and whispers spread throughout the group as everyone tried to figure out what had just happened, even I didn't know what just happened!

"Thanks Josh..." I whispered, trying to speak a little louder.

He looked at me and smiled. "No problem Kiela." He paused for a second before speaking again. "Um... Sorry for being such a jerk to you and your friends for the last few years..." He said quietly.

I smiled slightly. "It's okay. Nobody's perfect you know."

After a moment of whispers from the group, Luke walked forward, his head held high and his back straight. He wasn't scared of what other people thought of him, anyone could tell that.

He walked up next to me and draped my other arm over his neck like Josh had done, straightening my stance a little more. "I'd never thought I'd say this, but Josh is right. No matter what Kiela is, or where she came from, she'll still be the same Kiela." Luke said to the group. He looked at me. "She'll still be our friend..." I looked at him and smiled at him, nodding slightly. He looked at Cocoa, who was standing in front of the group. "Right Cocoa?" He asked her.

I looked at her, a look of hurt washed over her face and her eyes started to get teary. "No..." She whispered.

Luke's head shot up and I looked at her with shock. "What?" Luke asked in disbelief.

She furrowed her brow. "No! She lied to me! She lied to us Luke! Can't you see that? She was using us as cover to try to fit in!" She argued. Since when did Cocoa get so distrustful? ...And dramatic?

Luke looked at me. "Is that true?"

I looked down slowly. "It is true that I lied to both of you, but I was only doing it so you guys wouldn't get hurt if someone like Broly showed up." I looked up at Cocoa, a determined expression on my face. "But I would _never_ use anyone, not Luke, not Josh, even if he was a jerk... and most definitely not you."

She stared at me with watery eyes before closing her eyes and turned her back to me. "I'd be an idiot to fall for that lie again..."

"But Cocoa-" Luke called to her.

"Are you coming Luke?" Cocoa interrupted him.

He stared at her in shock. "What?"

"Are you coming with me or are you staying with that _alien_?"

Luke looked at me as I bit my lip. That hurt, out of all the times I've been called different names by bullies, I never thought that the most painful one would come out of my best friend's mouth. Luke looked up at Cocoa again, his brow furrowed and jaw clenched. I glanced at Josh, his expression said it all, he knew the pain I was feeling.

"This 'alien', as you call her, is the same 'alien' that went out to get ice cream out by the park with us every Saturday, have sleepovers with at each other's house, and hangout with everyday! Don't you remember any of that?" Luke argued.

Cocoa scowled at him. "You mean all those lies? All those _fake_ memories? Yes, I do remember them, in fact, I wish I could just forget every single one of them! Now make your choice, come with me or stay with her."

Luke looked down sadly and sighed. "I'm sorry Cocoa, but I'm not leaving my friend's side when she needs me most." Cocoa gasped quietly and stared at us for a while before blowing out through her lips in frustration and storming away, shoving her way through the group of teenagers.

I looked at Luke, tears were forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry about Cocoa Luke." I said, trying to comfort him.

He looked at me and smiled, wiping the tears away with his sleeves. "It's alright I guess... I mean, I still have you right?"

Yeah, that sounded a little weird to me... I ignored it for now and nodded. "Most definitely." A faint whistling sound echoed in the air behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see what it was. "Hey guys."

They looked at me. "Yeah?" Josh asked.

"Duck."

Luke tilted an eyebrow at me. "What?" He looked up and saw a volley of bright green energy blasts flying straight towards us. "Ah!" He, Josh, and everyone else dove to the ground with their hands over their head.

I, however, stood my ground and stared back at the volley before turning around to face the direction where the volleys were coming from and turning into a Super Saiyan. I didn't know where this power came from, but it felt really good. I raised both my hands and shot my own volley of different-sized energy blasts into the air, aiming at the other energy blasts. The volley of energy blasts collided and each energy blast exploded on contact, creating a huge cloud of black smoke. I shot up into the cloud and emerged seconds later a few feet away from Broly.

I crossed my arms over my chest and tilted my head to the side. "Trying to end the fight already?" I asked him.

"You're starting to bore me so what do you think?" He replied.

I snickered. "Then allow me to spice things up."

I suddenly shot towards Broly and threw a punch at his face, he easily banked to the side to dodge, perfect. I quickly spun around and kneed him in the neck, catching him off guard. He stumbled to the side a little before I flew right by him, landing a punch to his stomach as I passed. He doubled over slightly but I wasn't about to let him get back up. I folded my hands together to form a large fist and started to bring it down onto his back, but he quickly dodged it by swinging his body forward and landing a knee on my back. I fell towards the ground a few feet before catching myself, I looked up as Broly threw some of his Eraser Shot Volleys, the same volley he threw at me and the others, at me.

My eyes widened slightly and I clenched my jaw before putting both hands in front of me, both hands connecting at the wrist, before firing my own volley of energy blasts at him, I call mine Meteor Shower. The energy blasts collided and exploded like they had done before, however some of the energy blasts made it through, some of Broly's zoomed towards me, and some of mine shot towards Broly. I gritted my teeth, I couldn't let the energy blasts get passed me or they would kill innocent people who were on the ground way below. I flew towards all of the energy blasts, deflecting every single one as I passed by them, luckily there weren't that many.

I looked up at Broly again, the last of my energy blasts hit him but left no damage. I tsked and shot up to him again, nailing him with an uppercut to his jaw. His head tilted up a little but he easily backed away and grabbed a handful of my hair. I growled in my throat and grabbed his large wrist with both hands before swinging my legs forward and kicking him hard in the jaw. He didn't expect that and his grip loosened enough for me to get free and fly out of his arm length.

"Enough playing around." I said, putting one of my hands in front of me. "Let's see how you do against this."

At least 10 strings of bright green energy shot from my fingertips and started to form a large ball of bright green energy, with the strings still behind it, it kind of looked like a green glowing comet. My other hand clenched tightly into a fist as the ball of energy formed, I tightened my fist so hard that my fingernails dug into my skin and made my hands bleed a little bit.

I dropped the hand that was producing the energy strings, making the strings disappear. "Flashing Comet." I said before unclenching my fist and thrust it forward. A huge wave of energy erupted from one side of the energy ball and headed straight for Broly.

"What?" Broly said in surprise, I guess he wasn't expecting something like this.

He had no time to block or dodge as the energy wave crashed into him and sent him flying into the distance. Hopefully that would keep him busy for a while... but I wasn't about to get my hopes up. I exhaled slowly and the slight tint of green in my hair disappeared, returning the color to gold, then to black. I looked down before slowly descending towards the ground.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Luke said as he and Josh ran up to me when my feet touched the ground, the group of teenagers following them excitedly. I looked at them as they approached me. "How did you do that?"

"There's no way that guy could've survived that!" Josh cheered, he was followed by cheers from the rest of the teenagers in the group.

I shook my head. "No, he's not done yet. That only slowed him down... If we're lucky." The cheers slowly died away and silence fell over the area. I looked in the direction of the hole in the ground. "I'll be right back, I need to check on something." I floated in the air and started to fly towards it but someone grabbed my wrist.

I stopped and looked down and saw Josh looking up at me with wide, hopeful eyes. "Can I ask you something?" He asked.

I turned to face him, having to look down, and blinked. "Uh, sure, why not?" I replied.

He released my wrist and smiled at me, the first time I've ever seen him smile. "Um... Do you think you can teach me how to fly?"

I stopped myself from sighing in relief, I thought he was gonna ask me on a date when this was over... yuck... Instead I smiled back at him. "You bet."

He nodded. "'Kay, thanks."

"No problem." Before he could say, or do, anything else, I took off.

* * *

**A/N: I honestly thought that I wasn't gonna be able to post this chapter up as soon as I did... THANK YOU MOM AND DAD! Anyways, I just added the part when Kiela fights with Broly, briefly, because in the original storyline, it went from the first energy volleys straight to the Flashing Comet... yeah that would've sucked... So that's why I added it. Btw, if I tricked you guys into thinking that she was about to use a Kamehameha, it's okay, I wasn't going to make it a Kamehameha in the first place... maybe... Also, this chapter was gonna be longer, like way longer, but I decided to combine the rest of the chapter to the next one since it's shorter. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can too.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

I quickly flew down the hole and gently landed on the ground. I formed a bright ball of energy above my palm and walked deeper into the room. My body was still aching with pain, but it seemed to be less painful somehow. I shrugged, it was very important right now.

"Goku? Are you guys still there?" I called. The cracked glass wall came into view, which actually surprised me because I thought that they would break through. I easily punched through the glass and shook my hand free of glass. "Guess so..." I whispered to myself. I jumped through the hole and into the room, shattering some pieces of glass that had fallen on the ground. "Guys?" I called again, no reply. "Okay guys, where are you?" I whispered to myself again as I walked through the room.

Someone stepped into the light and I stopped dead in my tracks, looking to see who it was. "Geez Kiela, could you dim the light a little?" Goku's voice echoed throughout the room.

I sighed in relief when I heard his voice. He stood a few feet away from me, his hand covering his eyes to block out the bright light. "Oh, sorry. Hang on a second." I dimmed the ball of energy enough to prevent Goku from getting blinded and still made it bright enough to illuminate our surroundings and faces.

Goku let his hand drop and blinked several times to focus his eyes. "Thanks." He said.

I shrugged. "No problem."

Goku stared at me curiously. I tilted an eyebrow up. "What?" I asked.

He scratched the back of his head. "Well, we heard you getting hurt pretty bad, but we weren't sure... So, are you okay?"

I smiled and chuckled a little. "Yeah, as you can see, I'm fine." I looked around the dark room. "So... Why didn't you guys try to break the glass? It was pretty messed up... And... Where is everyone?"

Goku looked over his shoulder. "They're back there somewhere." He looked back at me. "But we didn't know the glass was cracked." I shook my head. "It's fine, I broke a large section of it to get in, so we can all get out of this room."

Goku immediately perked up after hearing that. "Alright, let's go!" He said excitedly. "Hey guys, we're getting out of this place, come on!" Almost immediately, everyone else came out of the shadows.

I smiled at them all, holding back a laugh. I turned and waved at them to follow me. "Come on, the wall's this way."

We all walked to the glass wall in awkward silence for a while before Goku started to tell me about some of the people in their little group. He told me that Trunks was Vegeta's son, Gohan's was Goku's, meaning that both Gohan and Trunks were half-Saiyans, Piccolo was an alien, like Vegeta, Goku, and me, called a Namekian from a planet called Namek, and Krillin was the only full human in this little group.

Once we all made it through the glass and into the area where I came in from, I looked up at the hole above us then at Goku and the others. "You guys _can_ fly right?" I asked them.

Trunks lifted his wrist up, displaying the strange bracelet on his wrist. "We would, but not with these things on." He replied.

I walked up to him and held his hand, lifting it up to examine the bracelet.

"These things somehow suppress our strength so we can't fly or anything like that. That's why we couldn't break the glass before we met you." Gohan explained.

I stood up straight and nodded. "Okay, so do you think I can try to pry them off?" I asked them.

"I'd rather have a broken wrist than wear this thing for the rest of my life." Trunks said.

I snickered. "Hey I'll be gentle... Maybe..." I looked up at them all again and rubbed my hands together. "So, who's first?"

Goku stepped forward before anyone else could and held his left wrist out. "Go for it." He said.

I nodded. "Okay, here I go." I wrapped my hands around the bracelet and started to pull as hard as I could.

Piccolo looked up through the hole. "So where's your brother?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Knocked him out of the sky a while ago, but it shouldn't be long before he comes looking for me again." I grunted as I tugged on the bracelet, this thing was on tight!

Piccolo smirked. "Nice job."

The bracelet around Goku's wrist finally broke in two and I let it drop to the ground with a loud thud, sparks flying from the wires that were sticking out. "Thanks." I replied to Piccolo.

Goku's power suddenly exploded once the bracelet fell off, almost pushing me back a little when I felt it, but my tail helped me keep my balance thankfully. Goku rubbed the area on his wrist where the bracelet was, a red mark shone on his wrist where it was before I pried it off, and his power signature slowly died down. "That feels a lot better, thanks Kiela." He said, turning to me.

I smiled slightly. "No problem." A large shadow passed over the hole, catching my attention. I sighed and started to float upward. "I'm sure you can help everyone else down here. I would help but, I think my brother's looking for me again and I have friends up there."

Goku waved at me. "Alright, I'll take care of it. Good luck Kiela, I'll see you later."

I waved back at them. "Okay, I'll see you guys around... I think."

I started to speed up but Trunks called out to me again. "Hey Kiela!" He yelled, I turned around just in time to catch something that Trunks threw at me.

I opened my hand to see a small green-colored bean in the palm of my hand. "What's this?" I asked, looking back at him.

"That's called a Senzu Bean, it'll restore your strength when you eat it."

I looked at the bean with a tilted eyebrow, interest in my eyes. "Really?"

"You idiot! You gave her a Senzu bean?!" Vegeta scolded Trunks.

Trunks looked at his dad, his brow furrowed. "It's fine dad, we don't need it anyways."

I laughed softly. "I'll be seeing you guys." I said, and with that, I zoomed through the hole, popping the bean in my mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Nothing really to say here except that Goku and the other Z Warriors are finally free from their stupid bracelets. The next chapter is when the butt kicking really starts!**


	10. Chapter 10

The bean definitely made a difference in my power level, I immediately turned Super Saiyan and shot into the clear blue sky right behind Broly. "Looking for me?" I asked him.

He spun around and scowled at me, glaring daggers at me. "You'll pay for that last attack!" He growled fiercely.

I gave him a confident half-smile and spread out my arms wide. "Then please come at me with everything you've got." I mocked.

He roared in anger before charging me, but this time I was ready. I easily jumped over him and landed a hard kick to the back of his neck, crossing my arms over my chest. Broly stumbled forward before turning around and charging me again, this time I stood still. When Broly got close, I raised my knee and kicked him right in the middle of his stomach, making him double over, but I wasn't done. I punched upward to his chin, upper cutting him, making him fly upward. I placed an open hand underneath his chin and shot a green energy ball blast at his face, he flew up and back a yard or two before stopping and yelling out in anger.

He glared at me, gritting his teeth, as a dark shade of green coated the area. I looked around, what the heck was going on? I looked back at Broly as the shade of green started to encircle Broly's hand, a small ball formed in his hand, rays of light escaping through the gaps between his fingers. He threw the small ball of energy at me and it almost immediately grew bigger.

My eyes widened and I thrust a tight fist forward, waiting a few seconds as energy built up in my fist, before opening it wide, spreading my fingers out. "Dashing Meteor!" I yelled as a huge green energy wave exploded from my hand, crashing into Broly's Eraser Cannon. Yes, if you haven't noticed, I know all of his attacks, I've lived with him long enough to memorize them all.

The two energies clashed violently before canceling each other out and exploding in a gigantic cloud of dark grey smoke. I charged into the fog and broke through into the clear seconds later, meeting Broly with a block from a punch from him. When he drew his hand back to attack again, I took advantage of it and threw a kick at his face but he caught my ankle and spun me around. However, I twisted my body around and kicked his ear in the side of his head with my other leg, making him let go. I half flew, half spun, away from him a few feet before charging him with a tight fist. He quickly moved his head to the side and dodged my attack before countering with a kick, but I quickly put my arm in the way and blocked it. We kept throwing kicks and punches at each other, either blocking or dodging each other's attacks when we tried to land a hit.

I finally caught him by surprise and kneed him in the stomach. Once he was bent over, I grabbed his necklace and jerked his head towards mine, head butting him in the forehead and making him straighten out again. I quickly dropped my knee, outstretched my hand, and spun around, kneeing him the side and firing an energy blast to his side just below his armpit, sending him flying sideways and into the distance again.

I was about to follow him but someone from below yelled my name at me. I looked down and saw Gohan waving at me. Behind him, Goku was helping Piccolo out of the hole in the ground. I smiled and slowly descended toward the ground until my feet gently touched the ground, barely kicking up any dust.

"So I guess you guys are home free now right?" I asked them.

Goku smiled and gave me a thumbs up. "Thanks to you yeah, thanks for all the help." He said.

I smiled back at him and returned the thumbs up. "Any time." I started to ascend into the sky again, waving at the group. "Well since you guys don't need my help anymore, I'll see you around."

"Wait a minute." Piccolo said, stopping me dead in my tracks. Everyone looked at him in puzzlement. "What's up Piccolo?" Gohan asked, Goku looked at Piccolo curiously, not saying anything.

Piccolo looked at Goku and the others. "Don't you feel that? That energy in the distance?"

Goku grew silent for a few seconds before speaking up. "Now that you mention it... There is something in the distance..." He said.

"Doesn't it feel familiar?"

Goku's eyes widened in shock and he clenched his fists tightly. "What?! Broly?! What is he doing here? I thought he died back on that planet!"

I flew closer to Goku. "Wait, you guys know my brother?" I asked. Everyone's heads jerked around to look at me, their eyes wide in shock. Oops...

"Your brother is Broly?!" Trunks asked.

I scratched the back of my head, my eyebrows arched downward. "Well, yeah..."

"But how did that happen? Surely Broly's mother died in the explosion of Planet Vegeta."

I sighed heavily. "I don't know, sorry... I don't remember my mother at all... All I remember is my father Paragus and my older brother Broly."

Vegeta scoffed. "Well anyone that's even closely related to Broly is an enemy of mine!" He growled.

I glared at him. "You really think I want to be related to him?" I scoffed. "It's quite the opposite really, we just really want to kill each other. Why do you think we were at each other's throats earlier?" When no one spoke I sighed again and turned around. "I've got to go." I quickly took off in the direction where Broly had fallen.

* * *

**A/N: Shocker for both Kiela _and_ Goku and the others, the end of part one of Kiela is getting really close! Don't worry though, I've got a really, really, _really_ long part two prepared once this part ends. Btw I'm going camping so I won't be able to update Not Human until at least Thursday, see you guys then!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

I flew over the country side where Broly's power signature was coming from. I've been looking for him for at least an hour but I've had no luck in finding him. I landed in a large field of soft grass and examined my surroundings, some farms lay here and there but there was no sign of Broly anywhere. I let out a huff in frustration, how could someone as big and powerful like Broly hide so easily? I shook my head, there wasn't really anything I could do about it so I walked around the country side, stopping at each farmhouse, and barn, to try to sense his energy.

As I walked past the fifth farmhouse, however, a loud scream erupted from a barn half a mile away from the farmhouse. I immediately bolted in that direction as fast as I could, half flying, half running, arriving in just a couple of seconds. Once I stepped inside, at least two limp, bloody bodies, a young boy and a woman, lay on the ground, the boy's mouth was open in a silent scream and the woman's face held a look of terror. Broly had cornered a little girl and two men at the back of the barn, and energy ball in his fist. I quickly put my hands together, both connecting at the wrist, and palms facing outward before shooting at least two energy blasts at Broly's back.

"Hey Broly! Your fight's with me, not them." I said to him, letting my hands drop to my sides. I clenched them tightly into fists and braced myself for anything.

He turned around and faced me, an evil grin on his lips. "You should've stayed with your little group of dogs Kiela." He taunted.

"How dare you..." I growled, glaring daggers at him.

He laughed in amusement. "I'm sorry did I hit a nerve? When I'm done with you, it won't be the only I hit."

I pointed at him. "Listen 'brother'." I hissed. "You may not care about life, but that's your fault. You don't have something to protect so you don't have something to spur you on." I smiled confidently and stepped sideways. "But me on the other hand, I have friends that I'm determined to protect. But the only way to protect them is to kill people like you! And the only way to do that is to do this!" My power suddenly skyrocketed. My golden hair grew even spikier and carried a tint of light green and my pupils disappeared completely. My body did grow bigger and got a little bulkier, but not nearly as bulky as Broly, don't you dare think that meant I was weaker though. I looked at Broly and smiled confidently again. "You're not the only Legendary Super Saiyan brother."

I suddenly charged towards him and landed a punch to his cheek, hard, while he was still stunned by my transformation, making him crash through the wall. Luckily he didn't hit the farmers. He tumbled in a large grass field before sliding to a stop on his feet. I stepped through the hole in the wooden wall and stood a few yards away from him.

"You ready to settle this Broly?" I asked, my arm stretched out and my palm facing him, my fingers spread out. "Cause I sure am."

He floated into the air and gritted his teeth. "You will be dead by the end of the day." He responded as a large circle of a green shade colored the area, the cirlce grew smaller and smaller as it got closer to his open hand.

Something small sparkled in the middle of his palm before he made a fist and threw a small sphere of green energy at me with full power. 10 strings of green energy exploded from my fingertips and formed a gigantic ball of green energy in front of me as I made a tight fist with my other hand. I quickly fired the Flashing Comet attack at Broly's Omega Blaster.

The two energies clashed violently like last time but this time, the two attacks cut each other in half! Half of Broly's Omega Blaster crashed into the ground next to me and exploded on contact with the ground . The ground shook and the light was blinding, but I held my ground. A huge, deep crater had formed in the ground next to me, my foot right on the edge, yeah that was a little too close for comfort. Half of my Flashing Comet shot an inch away from Broly and into the sky. We both stopped our attacks for a split second, not nearly enough time to catch our breath, before we both fired at each other again at the same time. This time, the energies didn't get cut in half or explode, they just clashed violently together. It was a test of strength and determination now.

"Your persistence is annoying sister! I will end you here and now!" Broly roared at me, firing another Omega Blaster at the first one, increasing its power. I grunted as my foot dug into the dirt, making me slip back. He laughed loudly as he watched me, keeping his Omega Blaster at full power. I held my other hand out, 10 energy strings erupting from my fingertips and joining the other 10 in the Flashing Comet, increasing its attack.

"I cannot let you win..." I said quietly, my pupils returning, but instead of just a teal or black pupil, it was black with a dark teal iris around it. The green tint in my hair disappeared and my hair grew longer and much more golden. "I will not let you hurt anyone else ever again!" I yelled.

A blinding light suddenly exploded from my body and my Flashing Comet attack suddenly changed color from bright green to bright blue and the attack suddenly thickened, boosting its power dramatically. Once the light settled, a gold, flaming aura engulfed my body and my hair, now reaching just past my waist, glowed brilliantly. My Flashing Comet attack engulfed Broly's Omega Blaster completely, destroying the whole thing in just one blast.

"What?!" Broly exclaimed in shock.

My attack, now bright blue for some reason, quickly rushed toward Broly, giving him no time to counter or dodge. The large wave of energy crashed into his body and pushed him into the sky. The attack slowly faded away in the dark blue sky until I couldn't see it anymore, Broly's energy signature was gone, he was finally dead. I panted heavily and fell to my knees then onto my stomach in exhaustion, laying face down in the soft grass. My hair pitch black again.

* * *

**A/N: Mwahahaha! Bet you weren't expecting that! Kiela has some awesome hidden power that even she doesn't know about! Anyways,I made the update on Thursday like I said I would, trust me, I'm not about to give up on Kiela for any reason... Unless I die or finish both part one and two... Actually there might be a part three with some new characters, I'm writing a part three right now. But I don't really know if I should put it up after part 2. I'll worry about that later though. I'll update as soon as I can, maybe the final chapter will be posted today, you never know.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Kiela? Come one Kiela wake up!" Luke's voice sounded like an echo in a large, empty room, breaking the dark silence.

"You think she's still alive?" Josh's voice echoed loudly, but it seemed to be clearer than Luke's.

"I know she is I can still sense her energy." Piccolo's voice sounded next... wait... Piccolo's? I forced my eyelids open and blinked several times to focus my eyes.

"Hey she's awake!" Josh said excitedly.

I looked up to see the faces of Luke, Josh, Goku, and everyone else, not the school group. I shook my head, trying to clear the fogginess from my brain. "Ugh, what happened?" I groaned, it felt like my whole body ached.

Goku held a hand out to me. "I'm not sure how it happened exactly, but you beat Broly." He replied.

I looked up at him, still dazed, before taking his hand. "Really? It all felt like a dream..." He pulled me up to my feet and I looked around the demolished farmland. "But I guess not."

"How do you feel?" Josh asked.

I looked at him and smiled slightly, still hanging onto Goku to keep myself from falling, Goku kept a hand on my bicep to help me. "Horrible." I answered.

He laughed softly. "Yeah that seems about right." I chuckled softly, trying not to hurt myself, I let go of Goku's arm and taking his hand off my upper arm, pretty confident I could stand on my own.

"I still can't believe you're Broly's sister." Gohan said.

I smiled at him. "I'm his sister and I still can't believe it." He laughed a little bit.

"So what exactly happened when you were fighting Broly out here?" Trunks asked.

I looked at him. "Well, I matched my power level with Broly's, and then some, and put everything I had in one attack-"

"Wait minute, you were in the same form as Broly?" Trunks interrupted me.

I nodded. "A Legendary Super Saiyan, yeah." I paused slightly. "But that wasn't enough, our power levels were too even so then..." my face took on a puzzled expression and I looked down, trying to remember what happened next. "I can't remember exactly what happened next but... Something snapped, my power skyrocketed, and I shot Broly into space." I looked up. "Then I woke up here." "

I still don't like it..." Vegeta grumbled.

"Yeah but you don't like a lot of things Vegeta." Goku said. Vegeta glared at him. Goku just chuckled.

I looked at Goku. "So, what are you guys gonna do now?"

Goku looked at me. "Hm?" He paused for a second before he looked at Piccolo. "Now that I think about it, I'm not sure, but I think we should return home first." I shrugged but Goku suddenly jerked his head around to look at Krillin, his eyes wide. "Hey wait! Aren't the Cell Games in a few days?!"

Everyone tensed. "You're right! Oh man, I wonder how many days we have until it starts..." Krillin moaned, his shoulders slumped. I tilted an eyebrow at him. "Cell Games?" I asked, the name sounded familiar but I couldn't place it.

Krillin looked at me. "Yeah, there's this android guy named Cell and he's starting a tournament, hopefully in a few more days, and the fate of the whole world's at stake!" He explained, I tilted my head to the side, he wasn't very good at explaining details... He sighed heavily. "Anyone can enter the tournament, the only opponent they'll fight will be Cell, but if all the challengers lose, then the earth is doomed..."

I looked up. "Hmmm, sounds interesting... wish I could come."

Goku and Piccolo looked at each other and Vegeta glared at Goku. "Don't you dare Kakarot." Vegeta hissed.

Goku looked at him. "It'll be fine, trust me."

I looked at them curiously and tilted my head to the side. "What?" I asked, what were they talking about?

Goku looked at me. "Kiela," He said, holding a hand out to me. "How would you like to come with us? It'll be pretty dangerous at times but also pretty fun."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Really? You want me to come with you guys?" Goku nodded. I looked back at Josh and Luke. "Hang on a minute." I walked towards the two guys. "Are you guys okay with this?" I asked them.

Luke dipped his head. "To tell you the truth, not really..." He answered sadly.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you if you go, but if you don't go with them then I'm sure you'd regret it." Josh said.

Luke wiped his eyes and nodded slowly. "Josh is right I guess... You should go with them but on two conditions."

I looked at Luke. "And they are..?" I asked.

He held up two fingers and counted down each one as he named off each condition. "First, don't die. That one's kind of obvious. Second, visit as often as you can."

I chuckled. "Okay, I'll keep to them the best I can."

Josh put an arm around my shoulders and shook me a little. "You better, I'd be pretty worried if you didn't visit."

I smiled and removed his arm from around my shoulders. "You guys got a deal, but sorry if the visits aren't very often."

"Fine with us, just as long as you can visit, we'll be pretty happy."

I looked at Luke. "Luke? Could you tell Cocoa that I'm sorry and that I'll miss her?"

Luke nodded. "I will." He said.

I smiled slightly. "Thanks." I walked over to Goku and took his hand. I waved goodbye at Luke and Josh and they waved back.

"Bye Kiela, see ya later." Luke said.

"Bye guys." I said.

I looked at Goku. "Ready?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah." I replied.

"Okay everyone hang on." He said, everyone put a hand on Goku and he put his fore and middle finger on his forehead.

The next thing I knew, a cool wind whipped my hair back and I was looking at a large, grassy clearing. The field stretched as far as the eye could see with nothing but open space in sight. I turned around to see Goku and Gohan waving at Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, and Krillin as they flew off.

"See you guys in a few days." Goku said to them.

"See you Goku." Trunks said as he followed Vegeta. Piccolo and Krillin waved at us as they flew off in different directions.

Once they disappeared in the distance, Goku turned to me. "Now then," He started. "You need to get some training in before the Cell Games start."

* * *

**A/N: Updated twice on the same day, yes! Think of it as me making up for all the days I was camping and couldn't update. So Kiela goes with the Z-Warriors to help them out with the Cell Games, don't worry about her friends Luke and Josh though, you'll see them again in part 2. Part 2 does have a different name other that Not Human Part 2, but I won't tell you what it is, not until I post it. Also, here's a heads up, the next chapter is the last of Not Human (Part 1) and the chapter after that will be the start of Part 2 and that will take off from there. Can't wait to update again!**


	13. Chapter 13

The Cell Games went pretty well... If you want to say that... Cell looked like a giant, green and black spotted bug with a weird tail, the tip looked like a needle, that could absorb things, but you shouldn't worry about it, Gohan kicked Cell's butt with an extremely powerful Kamehameha wave. Some pretty weird stuff happened at the Cell Games too.

Cell literally spit up a young blonde girl and changed into a weird, half man half bug thing. He also blew up like a balloon and almost blew up the whole planet! Another weird thing that took place on that day was that eight little blue copies of him came out of his tail and attacked all of us... Now that I think about it, a lot of weird things happened that day. A weird, cocky man with poofy hair named Mr. Satan, or Hercule, I don't know about you but that's kind of weird to me, tried to fight Cell but got his butt whooped. It was kind of funny to watch. Also, another man with a messy mohawk of red hair, he wore a light green vest and shoes with black pants and undershirt, named Android 16 showed up at the Cell Games, Krillin explained to me that he and the blonde girl, named Android 18, were both androids. Duh, their names have the word _Android_ in them don't they?

Unfortunately, the event didn't go on without any sad events taking place. Android 16 got blown by Cell after trying to kill him, and Goku, who actually became my teacher, died saving the earth. You see, when Cell was about to destroy the planet, Goku used his Instant Transmission technique, the thing he used to take me and everyone else to the grass plane, to take Cell somewhere else to explode, killing himself in the process. But when we thought Cell was finally gone, he blasted a hole through Trunks' chest and killed him. That made Vegeta go completely nuts and almost getting himself killed.

But they're both fine, apparently there's a dragon named Shenron that appears when you bring 7 orange balls together, each ball has a star in it and the number of stars range from 1 to 7, and what Shenron does is make wishes come true. Pretty handy huh? So we brought Trunks and a lot of other people back from the dead. Goku, however, didn't want to come back, so he's training in Other World, the place you go when you die apparently.

Trunks, who's actually from the future, went back to his own time, Piccolo went off to go train somewhere, same for Krillin. Vegeta claims that he'll never fight again, but I highly doubt that. Gohan introduced me to some other people they knew, Chi-Chi, Gohan's mom, with a temper, Bulma, Trunks' mom, baby Trunks, who was adorable, Yamcha, Bulma's old boyfriend, Tien, an old rival of Goku's who has a third eye on his forehead, Chioutzu, or however you spell his name, a little clown guy that stays and trains with Tien, Korin, a cat who lives in a tower and grows Senzu Beans, Yajirobe, a really fat guy who lives with Korin, Dende, a Namekian, who's higher up on the tower than Korin, who watches over the earth and keeps the Dragon Balls operational, Mr. Po-Po, a pitch black guy that stays with Dende, Master Roshi, a real pervert who was Goku's old master, Oolong, a pig that's a real scaredy-cat, and Puar, a flying cat that hangs out with Yamcha. I might've met more people but I can't remember all their names.

I visit Josh and Luke as often as I can, I taught Josh to fly and Luke and Cocoa are a couple now and are happy together. Josh stopped being so mean to everyone at school and finally stood up to his mom, he lives with his grandparents now and they take very good care of him. So many good things can come from a fight to protect the ones you care about, but some things don't turn out so well too. Cocoa still hasn't forgiven me, she's my friend and I refuse to let her keep thinking I betrayed and used her, I'm not about to give up on her, and I hope she knows that.

And me? I'm staying at Capsule Corp. since Bulma insisted and training hard, I don't want to fall behind in my training in even the slightest. I didn't get to fight Cell though because Goku thought I wasn't ready for it... Whatever that means. So I train almost 24/7 with a few breaks, usually the breaks are a full day. Goku taught me that if I trained myself too much I would injure myself, so I take breaks when I know I need them. I sometimes train with Piccolo, Gohan, or both, but I usually train by myself. However, I do, very, very rarely, spar with Vegeta when he comes by, which actually surprised me since he can't seem to care less about me.

So that's about it for my story here. I know it's sad for me to leave you guys, but don't you dare worry or get all mushy on me, you've all been great listeners so far, I will be back, and that's something you can count on.

* * *

**A/N: If you listen to a song called Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park while you read this, I think it goes pretty well with it. I typed this all down while listening to it. But anyways, ****Not Human is officially over, but like it says, don't you dare worry about her, she'll be back, and that's a promise. Part 2 will be out soon, maybe sooner than you think. Until then guys! P.S. I have a little request for anyone who's interested, I would really like to see drawings of how you guys think Kiela, Cocoa, Luke, Josh, or any other character looks like. And if you do participate, I would absolutely love it if you guys send me a picture of your drawings. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this book and there will be more in the future, so I'll see ya then.  
**


End file.
